No Me Digas Adiós
by xmomo-chanx
Summary: Por alguna razón le gano la curiosidad, jamás se imagino encontrar a una chica tan especial en una bolsa de basura saliendo de su trabajo y menos en una situación tan complicada/ "Prometeme que nunca me diras adiós Brick" / "Entregame a la chica" / "Me lo prometiste idiota"
1. No Me Digas Adios

**Disclaimer/Declaimer** - Los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus autores.

Me inspire en la canción de Davichi = Don't Say Goodbye

Esta adaptación a la historia es sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

Me gusta esta pareja muy rara KaoruXBrick y hay pocos fics sobre ellos, mi pareja favorita es la verde, pero la idea de poner a estos dos no me dejaba ^.^ asi que me anime y espero y les guste...

* * *

><p>.<p>

No Me Digas Adiós

.

.

Ya era tarde, se suponía que debía estar en su hogar y no en la oficina pero simplemente le encantaba su trabajo, cuando empezaba a trabajar era casi imposible distraerlo con algo y se le iba el tiempo demasiado rápido.

Esa era la razón del porque salía tan tarde, debía hacer algo al respecto, siempre era lo mismo; o al menos eso es lo que pensaba él.

Iba saliendo de su oficina, bajando las escaleras, de hecho el lugar donde trabajaba estaba algo retirado y era muy tranquilo, realmente le gustaba y fue entonces que se percato de unas bolsas, más particularmente en una, que se movía ligeramente, era grande y negra.

Pensó en la posibilidad de ratas o gatos, después de todo era donde dejaban las bolsas de basura, pero le gano la curiosidad, se acerco y abrió la bolsa… de la impresión se cayó… era una chica… estaba algo sucia y al parecer lastimada.

Rápidamente se paro, empezó a sacar a la chica con cuidado de la bolsa e ir con ella a su auto.

— ¿Cómo fue que terminaste en la bolsa?– murmuro extrañado viendo a la chica en el asiento del copiloto de su auto – tengo que llevarla al hospital – se dijo preocupado – pero y si me preguntan acerca de ella – se deprimió, no podía simplemente llegar al hospital con una extraña chica y decir "me encontré a una chica en una bolsa de basura, cúrenla por favor" lo mandarían al loquero en seguida o a la cárcel, total ninguna de las dos opciones le gustaba – No hay opción.

El único lugar seguro donde podía atenderla sin que lo consideraran un probable criminal o algún loco, era su casa, esperaría a que despertara y luego decidiría que hacer. Se subió a su auto y condujo en dirección a su hogar, su ventaja era que no estaba tan lejos.

Cuando llego, dejo a la chica en un amplio sofá, le puso una manta encima, y él se puso a trabajar de nuevo en un escritorio frente a donde la había dejado y sin darse cuenta se durmió.

… … …

_Corría lo más rápido que le daban sus pies, pero en el estado en el que se encontraba no era mucho._

— _Corre más a prisa Kaoru, casi nos alcanzan – oía que le hablaban y la jalaban _

— _Apenas puede mantenerse consiente Boomer, esta herida y cansada – observo cómo se hablaban entre sí dos personas _

— _Miyako, no hay opción – sintió como la cargaban – hay que encontrar un lugar donde escondernos_

Miyako…

Boomer…

Se despertó poco a poco, observando lentamente el lugar donde se encontraba, no se parecía al hospital, entonces totas las imágenes de lo que le sucedió la golpearon

— Ya estas despierta – le hablo una voz y se percato de un chico apuesto de extraños ojos rojos y cabello peli naranja y una gorra roja. Se asusto un poco, no conocía a aquel chico y estaba en un lugar extraño, además con lo que había pasado no sabía si tal vez habían logrado atraparla.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Dónde estoy? – hablo mordazmente, no podía confiarse y mostrar miedo.

— Me llamo Brick, esta es mi casa y en cuanto a que te hecho, no te he hecho nada, te encontré en un bolsa de basura, fuera de mi trabajo – hablo tranquilamente, lo que menos quería era que se alterase aun más.

— Ya veo – se relajo, al menos estaba en un lugar relativamente seguro

— A todo esto chica de la bolsa de basura ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto de lo más casual, causando enojo en su acompañante.

— Mi nombre es Kaoru Matsubara, idiota

— Con que Kaoru eeh – sonrió divertido, su plan había resultado, lo más seguro es que todavía estuviera alterada y si le preguntaba su nombre de golpe, se volvería a tensar el ambiente como al principio, lo mejor era sacárselo sin que se diera cuenta y de paso se divertía un poco.

— ¿Por qué no preguntaste? – dijo de repente Kaoru, sorprendiéndolo

— De que hablas

— Sobre mi nombre, era lo que querías saber ¿no es así? – Lo había descubierto, esa chica era interesante – eres rarito ¿sabes?

— Mira quien lo dice – contesto enojado, pensándolo bien esa chica era exasperante

— Me estás diciendo rara, tú rarito rojo – contraataco molesta

— Seré un rarito rojo, pero al menos no parezco vagabundo – en lugar de enfadarse Kaoru se extraño por el comentario y reparo en sus ropas y si, efectivamente parecía vagabunda pero ni se inmuto, había estado peor en algunas ocasiones, lo que si le causo cierta vergüenza fue el ruido proveniente de su estomago que reclamaba por algo de comida.

— Así que tienes hambre – le dijo Brick a lo cual solo asintió con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas, él solo se limito a sonreír – entones a comer se ha dicho.

Kaoru solo pensaba que ese chico era bipolar, primero estaba tranquilo, después se ponía a molestarla y luego era servicial, en definitiva era un chico raro, pero de buen corazón, si, podía confiar en él o al menos eso era lo que sentía. Y sin percatarse ya estaba sonriendo, tal vez la primera sonrisa hacia días.

— Que te parece si te das un baño, no debe ser agradable estar así, no tengo ropa de tu talla, pero te puedo prestar algo de ropa mientras conseguimos algo para ti y no te preocupes no te espiare ni nada – para Kaoru le era extraño ese comportamiento, puede que Brick realmente era un chico muy bueno… – porque seguramente no hay nada que ver – dijo en tono divertido saliendo de la habitación, haciendo que le saliera un tic a Kaoru

— Solo es un desgraciado pervertido… un desgraciado pervertido amable – murmuro enojada.

Después de tomar una refrescante ducha, salió de buen humor, le había relajado y había podido ver uno que otro moretón o golpe, pero nada grave.

— Ya saliste… – alcanzo a pronunciar antes de ponerse rojo haciendo juego con su gorra. Estaba trabajando y al verla se distrajo, era la primera vez hacía mucho tiempo que alguien lo lograba distraer de su trabajo.

— El pantalón me quedo muy grande y la camisa es muy cómoda pero igual me queda muy grande, así que opte por solo ponerme la camisa – dijo y si realmente la camisa le quedaba a medio muslo.

Por primera vez Brick la observo, piel de porcelana, cabello de un profundo negro a la altura de los hombros, un poco más largo, grandes ojos verdes y de buen cuerpo, era realmente hermosa…

— Pensándolo bien, quizás si había algo que ver – murmuro para sí pensativo y aun rojo - ¿quieres comer algo? – cambio de tema…

— Si…

— ¿Tienes donde quedarte? – le pregunto tranquilamente, recibiendo como respuesta un leve no – si gustas puedes quedarte aquí, mis padres están en el extranjero y vivo aquí solo, la casa es bastante grande a decir verdad, así que no abra problemas.

— ¿Y trabajas o estudias? – pregunto, quería saber más sobre él

— De hecho estudio astronomía, tengo una beca y mis padres me mandan dinero, también trabajo como ayudante con un astrónomo, pero ahora tengo vacaciones en las dos cosas, ayer fue mi último día de trabajo…

— ¿Brick llamaras a la policía? – pregunto muy seriamente la azabache

— No, pero ¿me dirás que fue lo que te paso? – Respondió tranquilamente, Kaoru solo permaneció en silencio – me lo dirás cuando lo creas conveniente, esperare – le regalo una sincera sonrisa y ella se la devolvió.

… … …

Ya había pasado una semana y ambos se habían vuelto amigos e incluso empezaban a florecer otros sentimientos, Kaoru se sentía muy feliz estando con Brick, se sentía libre por primera vez y le gustaba ver como hacia su trabajo y la pasión con que lo realizaba.

En cambio Brick se sentía muy inquieto, le gustaba la compañía de Kaoru y su actitud, no era como las chicas con las que acostumbraba salir, ella tenía carácter y eso le atraía y lo distraía muchas veces, le inquietaban ciertas cosquillas que sentía en el estomago cada vez que ella lo miraba mucho cuando trabajaba o el calor que sentía en las mejillas cada que lo descubría mirándola.

Aun recordaba cómo había reaccionado cuando le compro un par de vestidos, se había puesto histérica, pero después de analizar la situación acepto muy a su pesar, no podía estar solo con su camisa para toda la vida.

— ¿Qué haces Kaoru? – pregunto, últimamente le gustaba pasar su tiempo, haciendo quien sabe qué cosa en una libreta, la curiosidad lo mataba

— No seas curioso Brick, no sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato – respondió alejando la libreta para el peli naranja no mirase

— Si, lo sé, pero no creo que una libreta me mate linda – exclamo y empezó a forcejear con ella, era otra cosa que le gustaba hacer con ella – tienes demasiada fuerza para ser una chica – dijo recibiendo uno que otro golpe de ella

— No por ser chica debo ser una princesa, aunque estos vestidos no ayudan mucho – se quejo, realmente odiaba los vestidos, pero no tenia ropa de su gusto y no poda quejarse, aunque empezaba a acostumbrarse a ellos muy a su pesar.

— Otra vez quejándote de los vestidos, pero si te vez muy guapa con los que te escogí – le guiño un ojo muy coquetamente.

— Si ya me lo dijiste y siempre me lo dices cada vez que me compras uno, a veces sospecho que lo haces a propósito – exclamo viéndolo con ojos indagatorios, y si, efectivamente esa era una forma que había descubierto para hacerla enojar pero también le gustaba ver lo hermosa que se veía, y eso no lo diría nunca.

Viendo lo distraída que estaba o más bien como refunfuñaba y maldecía a los pobres vestidos, de un rápido movimiento le quito la libreta, y pudo observar un bello paisaje, más específicamente una pradera con una casa de acampar.

— Tienes talento linda – alago, y es que estaba realmente bien hecho aquel dibujo – pero porque hay una casa de acampar.

— No te importa – le arrebato la libreta en un ágil movimiento.

— Vamos Kaoru, dímelo – insistió y ella solo suspiro resignada.

— Cuando era niña siempre quise acampar, pero nunca pude, mis padres estaban muy ocupados, cuando les pregunte porque nunca habíamos ido a acampar me dijeron que ya lo habíamos hecho, pero era aun muy pequeña así que no lo recuerdo, técnicamente nunca lo he hecho – conto algo triste, mirando las estrellas puesto que estaban en la terraza de la casa.

— Pues vamos – hablo Brick, mirando la confusión en los ojos esmeralda – vamos a acampar…

… … …

Ya eran pasadas las seis de la tarde, habían decidido ir un poco tarde pues aun tenían que prepararse, Kaoru casi lo estrangulaba con un abrazo cuando le dijo que acamparían, a quien quería engañan lo había disfrutado.

Estaban en un prado muy cerca de su casa, de hecho su casa estaba retirada de la ciudad pues se veían mejor las estrellas y los astros nocturnos.

— ¡Brick! – escucho gritar su nombre y vio a la chica lejos de él, hacia apenas unos segundos estaba a su lado – ¡mira cuanto espacio! – se comportaba como una niña, corría de aquí para allá, era un espectáculo hermoso para sus ojos, con aquel vestido ondeado por los brincos que daba y su cabello alborotado por el viendo. Kaoru era una chica realmente hermosa.

Ya había montado la casa de campaña y un telescopio que había llevado con él, incluso ya había comenzado a cocinar la comida.

— Kaoru ven, deja de saltar como conejo y ven a comer – llamo a la chica y ella rápidamente llego con él.

— Esto es increíble Brick, gracias – le sonrió son una gran y sincera sonrisa que tan solo unos segundos pudo ver a alguien más dedicándole esa misma dulce sonrisa

— De nada, ahora ven a comer – dijo dándole un trocito de carne en la boca, haciendo sonrojar a Kaoru por la acción del ojirojo, ella le devolvió la jugada y también le dio un trozo de carne a Brick obteniendo la misa reacción y haciendo reír a la azabache.

— Mira, son realmente hermosas las estrellas – le dijo el chico cuando acabaron de comer y ahora miraban a través del telescopio

— Tienes razón – exclamo ahora ella mirando con el telescopio las estrellas

— Es por eso que me encantan y amo estudiarlas – dijo con pasión y orgullo mirando al cielo estrellado

— Puedes verlas donde sea y nunca te abandonan, no importa en qué situación te encuentres – menciono observando las estrellas con una gran melancolía en su mirada esmeralda

— Kaoru como fue que llegaste a ese lugar y en esa bolsa – indago con voz tranquila, no le había vuelto a preguntar pero al verla así, hizo que quisiera saber más de su pasado.

— Te lo diré Brick, confió en ti – lo miro y asintió con una esencia muy segura de decir su pasado – mi nombre como te lo dije es Kaoru Matsubara, soy hija de famoso policía Matsubara, a mi padre siempre le fue asignado el caso de uno de los criminales más peligrosos del país, Him, escondido por la apariencia de un gran empresario, antes de que naciera mi hermano ya tenía el caso en sus manos y a pesar del tiempo mi padre no podía dar pruebas de sus negocios sucios, con lo años estuvo tranquilo el caso, pero poco después de que nació mi hermano menor, mi padre le dio un a Him un golpe duro en sus negocios y su imagen, ya lo tenía… pero mi padre jamás vio venir lo que haría el desgraciado de Him…

— _Dai trae a Kaoru – hablaba una hermosa mujer de cabello verde y ojos del mismo color_

— _¿Mamá que pasa? – hablo con algo de miedo el pequeño Dai que traía consigo a la pequeña Kaoru._

— _Tienes que ser valiente Dai y proteger a tus hermanos ¿entiendes? – el pequeño asintió, ya no había tiempo Tokyo le había llamado por teléfono para advertirle sobre Him, él ya iba en camino pero era tarde, Him había llegado mucho más rápido. _

— _Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, Tokyo se volverá loco si algo les pasa, pero se lo merece – hablo malvadamente. _

— _Niños arriba – ordeno Mitsuko – vallan con Shou _

— Mi padre llego a tiempo, pero aun estaba la amenaza de Him sobre nosotros, mis padres decidieron que mi madre y nosotros nos fuéramos del país, pero las cosas empeoraron y solo pudieron irse mi madre y el pequeño Shou.

— _Papá ¿Por qué no puedo salir a jugar con los demás? – pregunto inocentemente la pequeña Kaoru _

— _Ya sabes que no hija – le contesto dulcemente un hombre alto de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro _

— Con el tiempo Dai empezó a recibir entrenamiento para ser policía y solo me quedaba yo sola en una gran casa vigilada, no podía salir para nada, vivía encerrada, me hacia amiga que uno que otro policía que me cuidaba y me enseño la defensa básica y cuando cumplí 18 años, apenas hace unas semanas, pude salir a pasear – recordó como le había suplicado a su padre por salir a ver una exposición de deportes.

— Pero entonces como es que llegaste hasta allá y en una bolsa – pregunto Brick consternado por el pasado de Kaoru

— Mi padre se infiltro en las oficinas de Him y robo documentos que revelarían todo y lo destruirían, se entero sobre mí, no pudo atraparme en la exposición pero si fui a dar al hospital, estuve una semana en él, fue por mí al hospital, ataco él lugar y escape gracias a unos amigos que conocí en el hospital y a mi hermano que llego a tiempo, yo no ayudaba mucho, aun estaba débil

— _¿Que es lo que pasa Miyako? ¿Por qué hay tanto ruido afuera? – le hablo a una linda rubia de ojos azules y de dos colitas._

— _No lo sé, Boomer fue a averiguar – no tardo en aparecer un rubio de ojos de un fuerte azul junto a un chico alto de cabello verde_

— _Tenemos que irnos – hablo Dai con un uniforme de policía y Boomer jalo a ambas, más a Kaoru _

_Corría lo más rápido que le daban sus pies, pero en el estado en el que se encontraba no era mucho._

— _Corre más a prisa Kaoru, casi nos alcanzan – oía que le hablaban y la jalaban _

— _Apenas puede mantenerse consiente Boomer, esta herida y cansada – observo cómo se hablaban entre sí dos personas _

— _Miyako, no hay opción – sintió como la cargaban – hay que encontrar un lugar donde escondernos, Dai nos esperara afuera, pero tenemos que sacarla – vio un carrito de lavandería y la metieron_

_La sacaron sin llamar la atención, Dai estaba en un auto algo apartado y sin tener más opción metieron a Kaoru en una bolsa negra, la chica ya estaba inconsciente._

— Ya no recuerdo mucho, solo algunos ruidos y movimientos, después desperté en tu casa contigo, no sé qué paso con ellos – acabo de contar con una gran tristeza en su voz y su mirada, varias lagrimas traicionera salieron – y si ellos están…

— Tranquila – le toco la mejilla con gran delicadeza – ellos están bien, yo te protegeré

— No me dejaras sola ¿verdad? – Lo tomo de la camisa con desesperación – promételo, nunca me dejaras sola o me dirás adiós – volvió a decir, a los ojos de Brick estaba tan desprotegida y vulnerable

— Te lo prometo, nunca te dejare y siempre te protegeré – la abrazo con delicadeza, para besarla con suma dulzura…

.

.

* * *

><p>Ola de nuevo, aqui estoy con una historia rara de una pareja rara, espero y les haya gustado y me puedan dejar su opinión.<p>

Aun falta la segunda parte de esta historia que espero subirla pronto, originalmente solo iba a ser un One-Short, pero sin darme cuenta se alargo jeje aunque creo que todos modos esta largo el cap. ^.^

¿Que opinan de esta historia y esta pareja? ¿Hay fans de esta pareja?

Y quiero agradecer por recibir muy tan bien mi historia de Kagero Days... especialmente a **NadiaGabrielaSB, SuperDash1, iriii, Luci-sella **que mee deejaron un lindo y animador review. *.*

Se despide de ustedes

**xmomo-chanx**


	2. No Me Digas Adios II

**Disclaimer/Declaimer** - Los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus autores.

Me inspire en la canción de Davichi = Don't Say Goodbye

Aqui esta la segunda parte, espero y le guste, salio un poco larga jeje

* * *

><p>.<p>

**No Me Digas Adiós**

.

.

— Te lo prometo, nunca te dejare y siempre te protegeré – la abrazo con delicadeza, para besarla con suma dulzura…

Ya se habían separado, Kaoru se sorprendió pero no lo rechazo.

— Ya sabía que caerías con mis encantos Kaoru – dijo coquetamente Brick, la azabache no dijo nada solo sonrió divertida y le dio un leve codazo.

No quería que esa noche acabase, quería quedarse con Brick y tal vez enamorarse aun más…

… … …

Un auto se estaciono frente a la casa de Brick y de él bajo un chico, toco la puerta y espero un poco para que un chico peli naranja con su inseparable gorra saliera de esta.

— ¿Qué desea? – pregunto viendo a aquel chico, era raro que recibiera visitas

— Disculpa, eres Brick Rowdy – aquel chico se veía ¿sospechoso? – El profesor Utonio me ha mandado contigo.

— ¿El profesor Utonio?

— Si, me informo que hace a aproximadamente hace una semana fuiste el último en salir de la oficina – si hacia memoria hace una semana más o menos se había encontrado a Kaoru… – de casualidad vio o escucho algo sospechoso

— No – contesto de manera muy fría, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo de los nervios, seguramente venían por ella, no podía dejase engañar por ese chico – no se ha que se refiere…

— Nada importante, veras unos amigos míos dejaron una bolsa con algo adentro y me urge encontrarlo

— No crees que tal vez lo desecharon a la basura, después de todo no deberían dejar algo tan importante en una bolsa negra – exclamo con una sonrisa arrogante, debería despistarlos de estar rondando su hogar

— No lo creo, fuimos por la bolsa apenas unas horas después y ya no estaba – contesto y sonrió desconcertando a Brick – jamás dije que fuese importante

— Por la urgencia con que lo buscas, no creo que fuese cualquier cosa – sonrió victorioso, ya quería que se fuese aquel chico, pero por alguna razón aquel desconocido no dejaba de sonreír

— Si bueno, creo que fui muy apresurado, pero como sabes que la bolsa era negra si dijiste que no viste nada ni mucho menos encontraste algo y yo jamás te dije que tipo de bolsa buscaba – dijo, dejando desconcertado a Brick por su descuido

— No sé de que hablas – dijo atropelladamente en un intento de cerrar la puerta, pero se lo impidió un pie – largo de aquí

— La viste ¿cierto? – dijo con dificultad, evitar que Brick le cerrara la puerta en las narices no era tarea fácil

— He dicho que te largues idiota… – empujando con todas sus fuerzas la puerta – yo no…

— Brick ¿Dónde estás? – se oyó como llamaban al chico desde dentro de la casa… se le congelo la sangre y dejo de forcejear por unos instantes.

— Te encontré…

Pudo oír como susurro aquel chico y con una gran agilidad y rapidez se adentro a la casa hasta el patio trasero, cuando se repuso lo siguió lo más rápido que pudo y vio como aquel extraño tenía a la azabache rodeada con sus brazos, inmovilizándola, pero ¿Por qué ella no hacía nada por defenderse? Lo más seguro es que la hubiese lastimado…

No se la pensó dos veces y se lanzo sobre ellos, apartando a Kaoru con un rápido movimiento y golpeando a aquel desconocido

— ¡Boomer! – chillo una voz desde la puerta que daba al patio trasero, era una rubia de colitas y se desconcertó aun más cuando Kaoru fue a atender a aquel chico.

— Esperen dijeron Boomer – menciono al aire aun sorprendido.

Después de toda la conmoción, los cuatro se fueron a sentar a la sala y ahí se entero que se ese chico no era ningún terrorista sino todo lo contrario era Boomer junto a Miyako y eran los amigos de Kaoru que la habían ayudado a escapar

— Lamento lo del labio roto – se disculpo pasándole al rubio un trapo con unos hielos dentro

— No hay cuidado, me lo merecía – contesto regalándole una sonrisa, ahora que lo observaba bien, no se veía como un secuas de un criminal o tan siquiera peligroso, era rubio, de ojos azules y delgado, tal vez hacia ejercicio pero definitivamente lo suyo era la rapidez, eso lo había comprobado – jamás pensé que estarías en un lugar como este Kaoru, parece seguro… – menciono viendo al de gorra

— No lo es tanto si dos rubios entran como si nada – susurro más para sí mismos, pero fue oído por el rubio que esta vez le dirigió una miraba ofendida.

— Boomer – llamo la azabache seria – ¿te encuentras mejor? – este se extraño pero asintió con la cabeza.

Todos la observaron extrañados como Kaoru se paraba de su asiento y se acercaba al rubio, en un desprevenido movimiento lo tomo de las solapas de su camisa…

— Maldito ¿Cómo se les ocurre abandonarme en un lugar como ese y en una bolsa de basura? – Lo zarandeo lo más fuerte que podía cada que hablaba – No pudieron encontrar algo mejor, voy a matar a Dai cuando lo vea y tú no te libras de mi rubio oxigenado – cada vez lo zarandeaba con más fuerza y Miyako trataba de que no lo matara – si no hubiese sido por Brick quien sabe que me hubiese pasado

— Déjame… te… lo… explico… – dijo el rubio a duras penas

— Esta bien habla – exclamo Kaoru soltándolo

— Veras Kaoru – hablo con voz suave Miyako, puesto que Boomer estaba tratando de recuperar aire y volver a su color – cuando Dai llego al hospital, nos apresuramos en salir, poco después Dai se separo para dirigirse al estacionamiento e ir por un auto para salir, tuvimos que escondernos y como única opción te metimos a un contendor de ropa sucia que por suerte vimos cerca y logramos salir, pero como resguardaban las salidas no tuvimos más opción que meterte en esa bolsa que encontramos…

— Eso lo entiendo… aun estaba algo consiente

— Apenas salimos, aunque eres ligera, Miyako casi te tira – continuo el rubio provocándole un sonrojo a la rubia por la vergüenza – cuando se percataron de nuestra huida fueron tras nosotros, Dai logro despistarlos, pero era seguro que nos atraparían, Dai detuvo el auto y te dejamos junto a otras más pequeñas, era más seguro que estar con nosotros, nadie sospecharía de un lugar así y mucho menos que tu estarías en una bolsa – relato serio el rubio

— ¿Y qué paso con ustedes después de eso? – pregunto el peli naranja curioso

— Fue algo… divertido – dijo sonriendo Miyako recordando lo sucedido – los secuaces de Him no sabían quiénes éramos Boomer y yo, en cuanto a Dai no lo reconocieron…

_Después de dejar a Kaoru en aquel lugar, estaban un poco más tranquilos, su objetivo estaba fuera de su alcance, la noche era en aquella ocasión su aliada. Su tranquilidad no duro mucho cuando unos carros los obligaron a orillarse en la carretera._

— _¿Qué hacemos Dai? Ya nos tienen – hablo con miedo Miyako – habrán reconocido el auto_

— _No lo creo Miyako, hemos salido demasiado rápido y está muy oscuro como para que vieran las placas – dijo Boomer y Dai estuvo de acuerdo, quería tranquilizar a la rubia _

— _Tengo una idea – empezando a quitarse el chaleco antibalas del uniforme de policía escondiéndolo en la parte trasera y dejándose solo la camisa con los tres botones de arriba desabrochados, dándole un aire muy casual – Ustedes síganme la corriente. Espero que funcione…_

_Dos tipos supuestamente vestido de policía se acercaron al carro. Ellos sabían que eran los secuaces de Him _

— _Hola chicos – hablo cortésmente mirando hacia dentro del auto y solo ver a dos rubios – podrían abrir su cajuela por favor – Dai le dio la llave y él se lo dio a su compañero _

— _Oficiales se puede saber el porqué – hablo cortésmente _

— _Solo rutina – dijo de lo más normal. Si claro rutina, detener el auto de cualquiera y revisarlo, estaban desesperados por encontrarlos _

— _¿A dónde van chicos?_

— _Voy a la primera cena con mis futuros suegros, ya sabe tengo que llegar temprano, son algo especiales… – si no fuese que sabía que era mentira Boomer le habría creído a Dai _

— _Te comprendo chico, ¿sabes defensa personal? – Le pregunto y Dai extrañado asintió – te será útil – miro a su compañero – vallan con cuidado y chico, suerte…_

Todos quedaron en silencio…

— Al menos funciono – dijo Miyako – esperamos un rato y regresamos pero ya no estabas, nos asustamos

— Dai se puso como loco, volvimos al día siguiente y al siguiente, hasta que encontramos al profesor Utonio y nos dijo que tal vez su ayudante sabría algo y míranos aquí, tardamos en llegar pues Him dio aviso a los noticieros, casi todo el mundo te está buscando, Dai no vino para no levantar sospecha – exclamo sonriente – como están las cosas, sería mejor que te quedaras aquí, estas más segura…

… … …

Los rubios ya estaban en su auto y se despedían de Kaoru y Brick.

— Son buenas personas – dijo Brick – aunque me pondría casi celoso del rubio si no fuese que casi lo matas – menciono burlón

— Pues lo dejaste en claro cuando lo golpeaste – continuo el juego asiendo sonreír al peli naranja

— Lo volvería hacer – dijo acercándose más a ella y besarla…

Ninguno sabía que eran vigilados por un par de ojos verdes, fríos y que quería matar al de ojirojo

— Esos rubios me fueron de ayuda… Te encontré Kaoru Matsubara…

… … …

Se encontraba limpiando la lente de su amado telescopio, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, Kaoru se encontraba un poco alejada leyendo un libro y comiendo alguna botana

— ¿Por qué tomaste a la chica abandonada en la bolsa, creando esta situación tan mala? – hablo una voz arrogante y maliciosa

— ¿Quién eres? – se tenso al oír esa voz

— Escúchame bien… – por un momento hubo un silencio – sé que tú tenias una novia que desapareció hace cinco años – recordó su álbum de fotos – yo tengo a tu novia… vamos a cambiar – Brick se estremeció – necesito a esa chica…

Bajo lentamente el teléfono y miro a Kaoru, sería capaz de hacerlo, nadie tenía la culpa, Kaoru era tan inocente como ella… todo era culpa del maldito de Him

— ¿Qué pasa Brick? – pregunto viéndolo muy pálido

— Nada linda – trato de sonar normal – mañana te parece ir a pasear a la pradera – ella se emociono mucho pero el peli naranja no podía estar más enojado consigo mismo, la enviaría a la boca de lobo…

No había dormido nada en toda la noche, ahora iban caminando por la pradera, ella de lo más despreocupada y él no quería llegar al lugar…

Kaoru se detuvo de golpe viendo como un auto estaba estacionado a unos cuantos metros de ellos y de él bajaba un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes, en su chaqueta estaba el logo de Him… junto a una chica pelirroja.

Brick se dio cuenta que la azabache había dejado de caminar y la tomo del brazo para hacer que siguiera avanzando

— No quiero – dijo tensándose sin avanzar, no la miraba a los ojos, volteo a ver aquel chico de ojos verdes y este le dio una señal para que se acercase – no vallas – hablo con fuerza reteniéndolo con sus manos - ¡no vallas! – volvió a decir pero esta vez sus ojos empezaron a ver borroso por las lagrimas contenidas.

La había traicionado Brick… el peli naranja tomo su mano y recordó como sonreía cuando acamparon, sus peleas y sus labios…

No había vuelta atrás, la aparto algo brusco, se dirigió hacia el chico y la pelirroja.

Kaoru quedo en shock, Brick la persona que amaba la entrego a Him, había visto a la chica en un álbum que Brick guardaba y que veía un día. Cuando reacciono Brick se alejaba con aquella chica. Y el pelinegro se la llevaba al auto, empezó a forcejear

— ¡Brick! – Lo llamo desesperadamente - ¡lo prometiste, Brick no te vayas! ¡Idiota lo prometiste! – Forcejeaba con más fuerza – ¡Maldito dijiste que no me dejarías! ¡BRICK! – por más que lo llamara el no volteaba, cuando por fin lo hizo solo ladeo la cabeza, Kaoru dejo de forcejear y solo miro como se iba el chico que amaba… el chico que la había traicionado…

… … …

Apenas había pasado una hora desde que había entregado a Kaoru

— Brick ¿estás bien? – pregunto preocupado desde que habían llegado a la casa del peli naranja no había dicho ni una sola palabra y estaba pálido

— No te preocupes Momoko – respondió tomando su mano, pero algo sucedió, ya no sentía esa calidez cada que la tocaba, esa emoción con solo estar con ella

— Lo siento – susurro Momoko

— ¿Porque? – pregunto

— Por todo, por hacerte sufrir, por preocuparte, por salvarme… por entregarla a ella – dijo con voz apagada – a la persona que amas…

— Yo no la amo Momoko… yo te espere… - menciono con cabeza gacha dejando que su gorra cubriese su mirada derrotada

— No soy tonta Brick, tú me esperaste pero ya no me amas – le hablo dulcemente viéndolo a los ojos

— Yo no la amo… – susurro muy monótonamente

— Dímelo cuando dejes de llorar y entonces te creeré – sonrió dulcemente tocando su mejilla, Brick se toco igualmente sus mejillas y efectivamente estaban húmedas – aun puedes hacer algo, Him no le hará nada hasta que tenga lo que quiere…

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto anonado

— Antes de venir, el chico de ojos verdes fue a verlo, me llevo consigo, realmente da miedo…

— El teléfono – dijo, recordó como Boomer le entrego un número de celular por cualquier urgencia, se fue lo más rápido que puso y busco con nerviosismo un trozo de papel, lo marco con desesperación

— **Hola… **

— Boomer soy Brick, Him la tiene – hablo atropelladamente

— **De que hablas Brick, más despacio **– pidió el rubio

— Maldita sea Boomer, Him tiene a Kaoru – hablo y por segundos no hubo respuesta

— **¡¿Cómo fue que paso?! **– Grito Boomer

— Yo se la entregue – dijo apretando sus nudillos fuertemente

— **¿**_**Que el maldito hizo qué? **_– Se oyó otra voz gritando – **tranquilo Dai y déjame hablar **– hablo esta vez Boomer – **Brick** **¿sabes lo que le harán? La usaran de carnada…**

— Tú crees que no lo sé, ella confió en mí y le falle – volvió a decir aun más furioso consigo mismo

— **¿Qué más sabes? ¿A quién se la entregaste? ¿Algún indicio hacia donde se la pudieron llevar?**

— Se la llevo un chico de tez pálida, cabello negro tapándole un poco un ojo y de ojos verdes – describió lo mejor que pudo al chico – en cuanto donde… tal vez una amiga lo sepa – menciono algo esperanzado, volteo hacia Momoko y esta le alzo el pulgar – sé donde puede estar Him

— **Enserio Brick, desde que el papá de Kaoru tiene esos papeles, Him se ha escondido, solo esperemos que el chico que dices sea Butch – **hablo felizmente el rubio –_** tenemos al desgraciado **_– se volvió a oír a Dai gritando pero con más convicción – **pasare por ti e iremos con el padre de Kaoru **– hablo el rubio pero de un momento a otro se oyó otra voz – _**quien quiera que seas, si algo le pasa a mi hermana te voy matar **_– amenazo claramente el hermano de Kaoru, genial todavía no conocía a su cuñado y este ya lo quería asesinar aunque tenía razones para hacerlo.

Colgó con más esperanza, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, no, todo saldría bien por el bien de Kaoru o nunca se lo perdonaría.

… … …

La espera se le hizo eterna, cuando Boomer llego tomo a Momoko y se subió rápidamente al auto, cuando llegaron al departamento de policía y fueron el padre de Kaoru no hallaba donde esconderse, ese hombre era imponente y su hermano quería matarlo con la mirada, pero tras explicar la situación ambos hombres se calmaron.

Momoko explico todo lo que paso y dio señas particulares donde tal vez podría estar Him, las órdenes estaban dadas para su aprensión, pero el cobarde se había escondido intentando arreglar todo desde las sombras. Un cargo más se sumaba a su lista… secuestro… Him estaba hundido.

A pesar de tener todas la intenciones de ir a ayudar se lo negaron, es eso era un asunto policiaco y tuvo que quedarse a esperar con Momoko, Miyako y Boomer. También se entero que el chico con quien había entregado a la azabache se llamaba Butch y que era un agente infiltrado de la policía, así fue como Tokyo consiguió mucho más fácilmente los documentos que inculpaban a Him, pero habían perdido toda comunicación con él.

— ¿Crees que estén bien? Han pasado dos horas y no han regresado – pregunto Miyako preocupada

En ese momento se empezó a escuchar ruidos, ya habían llegado y al parecer traían a Him detenido, muchos agentes llegaron y miraron como Dai iba entrando a la estancia, se apresuraron a llegar a su encuentro

— ¿Cómo les fue? – pregunto Boomer

— Por las maldiciones que lanza Him, creo que muy bien – contesto alegre – en cuanto a Kaoru está afuera con mi padre y chico – señalo a Brick – ten cuidado, te quiere estrangular – su sonrisa se ensancho aun más de ser posible, eso no le daba ánimos de ningún modo

Cuando salió efectivamente se encontraba ella, pero su padre ya había entrado, los demás decidieron por su bienestar físico que fuera él solo, ya irían ellos a socorrerlo de ser necesario.

— Kaoru… – la llamo suavemente, ella se volteo con una sonrisa dulce

— Brick… mal nacido – exclamo dándole un buen puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo caer – me traicionaste desgraciado… confié en ti – esta vez la tomo de las solapas – acaso no tienes nada que decir – dijo furiosa

— Si… gracias al cielo estas bien Kaoru – dijo con una sonrisa sincera, o más lo que podía sonreír con un labio roto y la abrazo – Perdóname, te falle y lo siento.

Kaoru se sorprendió, pero no pudo evitar corresponder el abrazo.

— Idiota… pensé que ya jamás te vería – dijo triste

— Sí, bueno no te libraras de mi tan fácil linda, aun hay que comprarte muchos lindos vestidos y hay demasiados días en que todavía no acampamos – dijo más tranquilo aun abrazando a la azabache

— Realmente quieres que asesine verdad – dijo un poco enfadada – me niego a usar más vest… – y sin previo aviso la beso, un beso lleno de amor y necesidad

— Te amo Kaoru – dijo Brick y la volvió a besar…

Un poco más apartados todos los demás veían la escena de Brick y Kaoru

— Que romántico – dijeron Momoko y Miyako, ambas con aire de romanticismo

— Pensé habría más acción por parte de Kaoru – dijo Butch decepcionado

— Pues más acción que esa no creo – dijo divertido Boomer viendo a la pareja besarse

— Si no lo mato mi hermana, tal vez aun tengo posibilidad… tal vez con una bala perdida – hablo Dai emocionado

Brick solo esperaba salir vivo de todo eso… pero por Kaoru… lo haría… esta vez cumpliría su promesa... jamás la abandonaria...

.

.

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo, aqui esta la segunda parte de la historia, por un momento pense que tal vez la historia no era de su agrado, pero <strong>haru-vale chan<strong> me dejo un lindo review y me animo muchisimo, muchas gracias de verdad.

Me salio algo largo, pero espero que lo disfruten y me den su opinión acerca de la historia, el final, lo que les gusto o no les gusto.

De ahora en adelante me dedicare a mi parejita verde, pues ya tengo muchas ideas en mente, asi que gracias a tod que leyeron esta historia.

Se despide de ustedes

**xmomo-chanx**


End file.
